


Иррациональное

by Kaellig



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation in English is available
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше всего на свете Илай боится, что их застукает Джеки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иррациональное

**Author's Note:**

> Translation in English is available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6275410), thanks to [Khalid](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid) <3

Больше всего на свете Илай боится, что их застукает Джеки.  
Куда рациональнее и логичнее было бы опасаться, что о них с Питером узнают избиратели или дети Питера (за свою дочь Илай не переживает совершенно, он почти уверен, что она всё знает и так), что информация просочится в прессу. Вместо этого он просыпается по ночам в холодном поту, потому что ему приснился очередной кошмар про Джеки.  
Одна мысль об этом бросает его в дрожь и совершенно парализует; сталкиваясь с Джеки в коридорах губернаторской резиденции, Илай теряется и сбивается с мысли, что обычно ему совершенно несвойственно.  
Он даже делится этим с Питером как-то раз. Тот начинает смеяться и долго не может остановиться, вытирая выступившие в уголках глаз слёзы; Илай сначала пытается возмущаться, но потом смеётся вместе с ним. Это правда смешно. Но он всё равно ничего не может с собой поделать.  
Питер обнимает его со спины, утыкается носом в шею, всё ещё продолжая смеяться, его дыхание щекочет кожу, вызывая волну мурашек и приятную тяжесть в паху. Илай выворачивается, недовольно одёргивает пиджак, приглаживает волосы и встревоженно оглядывается на дверь. Упаси Господь кого-нибудь войти.  
Он старательно вспоминает расписание Джеки, прикидывая, может ли она решить навестить сегодня сына.  
Питер вздыхает и возвращается в своё кресло.  
— Вечером всё в силе? — спрашивает он, уже выискивая в горе бумаг нужный документ и не глядя на Илая.  
Илай тепло улыбается, но быстро прячет улыбку, прежде чем ответить:  
— Конечно, Питер.

Иногда Илай думает о том, как же повезло Питеру, что в скандале с проститутками не всплыло что-нибудь похуже. Несмотря на все разговоры о толерантности, общество всегда было более снисходительно к обычным адюльтерам, нежели к гомосексуализму. Гею, чтобы стать губернатором штата, нужны идеальная репутация и кристально чистое прошлое. Мужчине, который изменял своей жене с проститутками, достаточно прощения жены.  
Ирония всей ситуации заключается в том, что Илай, столь старательно защищающий Питера от любых политических опасностей, сам является для него главной угрозой. Это непрофессионально, это глупо, это идёт вразрез со всеми писаными и неписаными правилами, и если существует где-нибудь специальный ад для руководителей администраций, то Илаю туда определённо прямая дорога.  
По-хорошему, ему стоило бы уйти. Подобрать себе замену ( _хорошую_ замену, а не ещё одного Джордана с непроизносимой фамилией), собрать вещи и уехать куда-нибудь подальше. В Оклахому. Или на Аляску. Или в Израиль. Он даже пытался однажды, но Питер не отпустил — да у Илая и не хватило бы решимости. Он словно растерял её всю за несколько лет работы с Флорриками. Никогда прежде он не позволял себе привязываться к нанимателям и тем более — к их семьям; у него даже не возникало такого соблазна, он просто не воспринимал своих кандидатов как живых людей: каждый из них был лишь набором политических преимуществ и слабых мест. Питер тоже был сначала просто кандидатом, и весьма непростым к тому же — настоящим вызовом для талантов Илая, и тот не мог не принять его.  
Питер пришёл к нему после победы на выборах окружного прокурора — после того, как Алисия выставила его из дома. Вошёл в квартиру, остановился, привалившись к дверному косяку и глядя куда-то в пол, медленно ослабил узел галстука. Илай, встревоженно положив руку ему на плечо, спросил, всё ли в порядке. Питер поднял взгляд, несколько секунд смотрел ему в глаза, а затем поцеловал, обхватив за затылок. И Илай, не обнаружив в себе никакой воли к сопротивлению, тоскливо понял, что вляпался.

Он старается не показывать этого и делает вид, будто в их отношениях нет ничего личного. Он искренне радуется, когда Питер снова сходится с Алисией, и так же искренне переживает, когда они ссорятся вновь. В его действиях нет никакой подоплёки, когда он отгоняет от Питера тупоголовых куриц-интернов или уговаривает его держать подальше от себя Мерелин Гарбанзу. В конце концов, Илай всё равно остаётся до мозга костей главой администрации Питера, и его ревность вызывают только чужаки, пытающиеся давать губернатору советы. Никто не имеет права давать Питеру советы — ну разве только Алисия, но её советы почти всегда оказываются полезны, и за это Илай готов кланяться ей в ноги. Он слишком устал от окружающих его идиотов.  
Для Питера их отношения являются как будто приложением к рабочим, их естественным продолжением. Он не испытывает дискомфорта, разговаривая об этом, он не переживает о возможных последствиях и не видит никакой проблемы в том, чтобы после секса с Алисией приходить к Илаю. Или наоборот. Илаю даже интересно, спал ли Питер с предыдущим главой своей избирательной кампании, но он никогда не станет об этом спрашивать. Они просто трахаются, а затем обсуждают работу. Ничего личного, напоминает себе Илай.  
Но потом он ловит на себе взгляд Питера во время какой-нибудь важной встречи; или чувствует мимолётное прикосновение к руке, когда Питер проходит мимо; или тот просто улыбается ему, неожиданно и без какой-либо причины — и Илай позволяет себе на мгновение поверить, что это что-то большее, чем просто секс. Только на мгновение. Он же профессионал, чёрт возьми.

Питер не то чтобы блестящ в постели, но в каждом его движении ощущается искренность, и это настолько ярко контрастирует с лицемерием, переполняющим жизнь Илая, что буквально сводит с ума. Он отдаётся на волю рукам Питера, открывается ему навстречу, прогибается под его тяжёлым телом, принимая глубже в себя, и давит рвущийся стон. Питер целует его в плечо, гладит по рёбрам, шумно выдыхает на каждом толчке, и Илая захлёстывает неожиданной волной нежности. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы Питер ни в коем случае не прочитал этого в его взгляде, но прекрасно знает, что тот понимает всё и так — по сотрясающей его дрожи, по рефлекторному сокращению мышц, по невнятному сбивчивому шёпоту, слетающему с губ. Илай прижимает его к себе, обхватив обеими руками, и отпускает лишь тогда, когда они оба уже переводят дыхание.  
Привычное чувство вины накатывает почти сразу, но Илай уже научился его игнорировать. Питер каждый раз уверяет его, что о них никто не узнает, и Илай, никогда ни в чём не полагающийся на мнение своего кандидата, позволяет себе поверить ему, перекладывая ответственность с собственных плеч на плечи Питера, более широкие и сильные, более надёжные, более уверенные. Больше подходящие для подобного груза.  
Вины перед Алисией он не чувствует вовсе. Она сама отказалась от Питера, и Илаю кажется, что, узнай она про них, отреагировала бы спокойно. Хотя проверять всё равно не торопится. Алисия всё ещё является тем якорем, который удерживает политическую карьеру Питера, позволяя пережить любой шторм, и Илай не готов рисковать.

И всё равно больше всего на свете он боится, что их с Питером застукает Джеки.


End file.
